


Songbird

by hopesbarnes



Series: Rumors [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Greek gods, Greek myth AU, Hades - Freeform, Persephone - Freeform, Persephone!Reader, Song Lyrics, hades!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: This is part of a series of unrelated one-shots based on songs from Fleetwood Mac's Rumors album. This one is based on the song Songbird.It’s almost time for y/n to go back to Olympus with her mom, but she wants one more day with her love first.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> **  
_Bold/italics are song lyrics**_. This is inspired by the myth of Hades and Persephone but **without** the whole kidnapping and rape portion. In this version, Hades only asked her out, and they are in love with each other_**_  
**

** _For you, there'll be no more crying_ **

** _For you, the sun will be shining _ **

** _And I feel that when I'm with you _ **

** _It's alright, I know it's right_ **

“It’s almost time for me to go, my love,” you say with such sadness.

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbles back. 

Your love wasn’t the most graceful in his actions, but your love for him never waned. Even when you spent your months away, wishing you were back in his arms. It was unfair the arrangement your father had made, but your mother forced him to do as such. 

You’d think  millenniums of doing this would make it easier, but each time came with sorrow and your husband fell into a deep pit of despair. 

“Let’s not waste our time together, however short, on being upset,” you decide. “I want to go out on a date in the mortal realm, something to remind me when I’m away that it’s alright.” 

He looks in your eyes and smiles. It’s a look only a few have seen, never as close as you have. You cherish the thought and wish for everything to go his way in your absence.

** _To you, I'll give the world_ **

** _To you, I'll never be cold_ **

** _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_ **

** _It's alright, I know it's right. _ **

The two of you leave bed and dress for the day. Instead of your usual robes, you both dress in modern styles. Whenever this happens, Bucky (as he prefers to be called these days, the humans had too many stories of Hades) always wears dark jeans and a leather jacket. Whereas you usually wear lighter dresses adorned in flowers. The pair of you working in a way people never imagined. Your light illuminating his darkness, and his darkness enhancing your light.

The two of you go to your shared Mansion above. It was a fight to get a residence that was not in the underworld. But after agreeing it was to be used for a total of a month a year only, his brothers agreed. It was a combination of the two of you, the exterior dark with bright roses growing in the front. The backyard adorned with pomegranate plants, wheat, and cypress trees. Your favorite part of the house is the fireplace, it is where many nights the two of you fall asleep wrapped in each other. 

One of Bucky’s favorite human contraptions is the motorcycle. He owned no fewer than four and loved to take rides on them. 

“They made a death trap, for fun! I swear they have no preservation for their lives.” he had said when he first heard of the vehicle from an unfortunate owner of one. But after getting one, he understood. The wind in his hair and rush of the street below him was addicting. After your first ride, you understood too. 

You decided to take the ‘cycle out for a ride, then a picnic by a waterfall nearby. You changed into dark jeans, a dress was never a good idea for riding. After packing a meal and blanket you took off. 

** _And the songbirds are singing_ **

** _Like they know the score _ **

** _And I love you, I love you, I love you _ **

** _Like never before_ **

The hum of the motorcycle and the way your hair moved in the air gave you a sense of freedom, something you only get with him. Neither of you bothered with helmets, it wasn’t like you could necessarily die. You wrapped your arms around your love and wished that Spring wouldn’t come. 

After parking, you both ventured to your spot. It was one in the woods by a waterfall, one that nobody else had yet to discover. It was inevitable, humans always discovered your secret places but for now, it remained yours. 

“Seph,” he said midway through lunch. He puts his head on your shoulder.

“You should know I don’t go by Persephone anymore,  _ Hades.  _ All the mortals think of when they hear that name is abduction and hate.” you laugh harshly.

“If only they knew all I did was ask you out,” he replies.

“Probably would ruin your street cred,” you tease, “But what was on your mind, my love?” “You could stay. We’ll deal with the consequences together,” he mumbles with his head pressed against your neck.

“Oh, my love, you know thats not true. The world needs their flowers, and my mother would kill every living thing if I stayed. As much as I groan I do love getting to bring happiness to the people with my plants,” you sigh. “I just wish you were with me. I wish we could pause death for a few months.”

He chuckles, “Even if we could, my brothers wouldn’t let me leave my world for that long. Remember the storms they caused when we asked for the home here.”

** _And I wish you all the love in the world _ **

** _But most of all, I wish it from myself_ **

The two of you stay quiet and listen to the birds singing, almost as if they understood your predicament. You wish you could stay here forever, but you have a job and have places you have to be. For now, this will have to be enough.

  
  



End file.
